


Did You Ever Have to Make Up Your Mind

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/M, late 70s-early 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina has an ultimatum for Bruce:  her, or Talia.But it looks like Bruce and Talia have a better idea.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Did You Ever Have to Make Up Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> This was really enjoyable to write and now I have all the ideas for more with them, whoops.

It was the time of “Ms.” and no more “spinsters”. A time of florals and paisley and burnt orange. Sure, Selina wore a dress for her costume, but it was in no way as demure as the years before it, with its split skirt and thigh-high boots. Everyone was flamboyant, rich, and “free love” was both a fond memory and a current practice.

But, most importantly to Selina, Batman was no longer single, having become engaged to some actual villain’s daughter.

Selina was going to have to do something about that.

Selina had been spying on this woman, but this stranger was careful. All she’d been able to find out was that her name was Talia, Bruce was smitten with her, and her father was someone Selina would rather not face if she could avoid it.

No. None of that would do. Selina would have to make a move.

Her move was showing up at the Wayne penthouse in barely-decent lingerie under her long duster, slipping past security, and stashing her coat and bag in an alcove where she could collect them later. Posing at the door, she pressed the buzzer and waited for Bruce to answer.

Bruce was shirtless when he answered, which meant the battle was half hers already.

“Selina,” he said, his voice deep, though not quite to Batman’s register.

“Bruce.”

She moved in on him, pressing her breasts against him as she slipped in the partially open door. Bruce inhaled sharply, but wrapped an arm around her, bringing her inside. His pajama pants were hardly concealing his erection, and, absently, Selina wondered what he’d been doing before she arrived.

A voice from the bedroom told her.

“Beloved. Who is it?”

Selina pursed her lips. “‘Beloved’, is it?” she asked, looking to Bruce.

“Talia,” Bruce called, one arm still around Selina’s waist. “Would you come out here for a moment?”

Talia emerged wearing a gauzy robe over her underclothes, which she pulled around herself as she made eye contact with Selina. The women sized each other up coolly.

“This seems like a good time,” Bruce said, bringing their attention back to him.

“For what?” Selina asked dryly.

Talia shrugged. “If you wish, Beloved.”

Bruce gently guided Selina closer to Talia, keeping his grip on her hip. “We were wondering…would you join us?”

“I’m not one for being a third wheel,” Selina said.

“You wouldn’t,” Bruce said hastily. “We want you to join us. In our relationship.”

Selina frowned. She felt beat, and the part of her that was wanted to go home and sob at losing the only man she’d ever been honest with. But she was proud, too, and that pride wouldn’t let her do something so foolish.

Or maybe this was more foolish.

She kept her eyes on Talia, watching how the other woman reacted. If this was all Bruce’s idea, Selina would leave. If Talia seemed to be equally interested…well, that changed things.

Bruce shared a look with Talia, and then she smiled and came forward to take Selina’s hand. “There’s no reason we can’t both have what we want.”

Selina dropped her gaze to their hands. Talia had recently trimmed her nails quite short. Like Selina, Talia was the type to keep elegant little claws. Had they really discussed this before her arrival? Was this her gesture of truce?

Bruce’s hand was hot on her hip, and when Talia squeezed hers, Selina knew that if her pride talked her out of this, she’d regret it.

“All right,” Selina said, looking up at Talia. “I accept.”

Talia’s eyes smiled and Bruce wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing the women together, kissing them both.

“We’ll make this work,” he said.

Talia broke their hold, touching Selina’s shoulder before slowly letting her hand drift down to Selina’s ample breasts. Selina’s breath hitched at her touch, her pussy beginning to quiver at the expectation of sex. Talia began to move in, but Selina beat her to it, kissing her deeply. Talia moaned and pulled Selina in close. Distantly, Selina heard Bruce groan, but her senses were filled with Talia, her perfume, the feel of her lips, the warmth of her body.

When Talia pulled away, Selina felt like a schoolgirl having her first kiss; she felt breathless and a little fluttery. Talia laughed, and so did Bruce, and the next thing Selina knew, they were naked on Bruce’s large bed.

Bruce and Talia fucked Selina mercilessly, bringing her to a screaming orgasm, then held her until she came down. She watched through lidded eyes as the two of them made love, an unfamiliar fondness growing in her belly for both of them. When she decided Talia had had Bruce to herself long enough, Selina pulled him back to her.

She and Talia went down on Bruce, teasing him until he was bucking beneath them, almost begging for release. Selina pulled away, letting Talia bring him to completion. Bruce looked at Talia with such love, it made Selina’s heart hurt. She started to withdraw to the other side of the bed, but then Bruce turned that love struck expression on her, and Selina melted.

Bruce pulled Selina back to the two of them, then whispered in her ear. Selina grinned. Between the two of them, they pinned Talia down, Selina eating her out while Bruce kissed her all over until Talia reached a leg-shaking climax.

They fucked for what felt like hours -- and must have, judging from the darkness that slipped into the bedroom when the last of the natural light faded -- each exploring the others’ bodies. Finally, exhausted, they fell back on the bed, Talia and Selina curled in on either side of Bruce.

“What happens now?” Selina asked, once they’d recovered enough to speak.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, lazily turning his head to look at her.

“I mean, you can’t marry both of us,” she said, taking Talia’s hand. “One of us has to stay the mistress.”

“Consort,” Talia corrected. “That has more dignity.”

Selina laughed, but ceded the point to her.

“I don’t know,” Bruce said. “I’m not sure where we go from here. So long as we’re together.”

“Perhaps you should choose who would be the better mother,” Talia said.

“Then you win,” Selina said. Talia arched an eyebrow at her and Selina shrugged. “I’m not the maternal type.”

Bruce squeezed them. “I think you’d both make excellent mothers,” he said. “But we don’t have to settle this now. We should just…enjoy.”

“The man who plans for everything says to not plan,” Selina teased. “I’m shocked.”

Bruce kissed her forehead. “I have been known to take a day off from time to time.”

Selina stretched up to whisper in his ear, but kept her voice loud enough for Talia to hear. “Marry her, Bruce. Cats don’t do well in cages.”

Bruce frowned at that, but Selina kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled.

“Marry me, Beloved,” Talia said, touching his cheek and turning his head toward her.

“Wow, not even a protest?” Selina said. “Not even one vote for me?”

“You said it yourself, ‘cats don’t do well caged’,” Talia said.

“You’d better marry her, Bruce,” Selina said. “She’s stone cold.”

Talia opened her mouth, indignantly about to point out that Selina had brought it up first, when Selina scrunched her nose at her and smiled.

“You’re teasing,” Talia said, her ire fading away.

Selina laughed and leaned over Bruce to kiss her. Bruce chuckled, the low rumble in his chest punctuating their kiss.

“I think you ladies need some time to figure out each other,” he said.

“We will,” Selina said, curling up against him again. “I learn best by doing.”

“And you plan on ‘doing’ me a lot?” Talia asked, her eyebrow raised once more.

Selina grinned wickedly. “As often as you’ll let me.”

Bruce sighed. “I’m going to need a bigger penthouse, aren’t I?”

“Just a bigger bed,” Talia said.

“I don’t know. I feel pretty cozy right here,” Selina said, taking Talia’s hand.

“When do you have to patrol, Beloved?” Talia asked, squeezing Selina back.

“Soon,” he said. “But I’ll be happy to have company.”

Selina glanced at Talia, who had a mischievous look in her eye. Selina mirrored her expression, then turned to Bruce. “I think Gotham can survive one night without you.”

“I’m sure it can,” Talia said, moving in tandem with Selina.

“What are you gals doing?” Bruce asked.

“Nothing,” Selina said, kissing him. “But I don’t think you’ll want to walk after we’re done with you.”

“I think you’re ready for another round,” Talia said, gently stroking Bruce’s cock. Bruce groaned.

“I’ve made a grave mistake,” he said.

“Probably,” Selina said, sharing a smile with Talia. “But you’ll get over it. Beloved."


End file.
